A Beckoning Soul
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami Yugi looses control and beats Yugi, who is found by Anthy, Bakura and Ryou. But Anthy is very unforgiving, and this isn't good for Yami.
1. Anger

A Beckoning Soul  
  
Chapter one: Anger  
  
Disclaimer: Um. Er. Don't flame me if you think I'm cruel to Yami or Yugi. I love them dearly, even though I don't own them or any other Yu-Gi-Oh character. But trust me! They're two of the cutest people around! Mew.   
  
Um.........  
  
Let's get this show on the road shall we?  
  
@@@@@####@@@@@  
  
Sometimes,   
Sometimes you   
Lose control.   
But to beat   
Your aibou?  
That is going   
Too far for  
Anyone to tolerate  
Fess up.  
You'll have to admit it.  
She won't be happy  
No one will.  
  
You prepared for this...  
Right?  
  
  
Ryou opened the door of the apartment and immediately shouted for Anthy. She rushed out of her tiny kitchen to drag Yugi's broken, bleeding body into her home. His face was bruised and blood was trickling out of his mouth. His some parts of his clothes were torn and purple with the red of his blood. She shouted for Bakura, who was more helpful that ever. She had finally stopped him from beating Ryou. That was the high point in her life. Now.   
  
Ryou helped to bandage his wounds and he gently placed him on the couch. Anthy was in tears at the sight of him. She curled her hands into a fist and slipped her shoes on.   
  
"Where are you going?" Bakura asked.   
  
"If Yami comes around, don't let him leave." That's all she said before Anthy slipped out the door and away into the night.   
  
Ryou looked back at Yugi. There was no doubt in his mind that Yami had done this. But Yami loved Yugi like a brother. What could have made him do this?   
  
"I don't know. That guy is hard to break, or to rattle for that matter. Even then, he would go on a guilt trip or beat something else, like a wall." Bakura said, obviously reading his mind.   
  
Ryou nodded, but was still unsure.   
  
  
  
  
Anthy stalked down the street. Every cell in her body was seething with rage. No one ever had a right to beat one of her friends without getting nailed by her. She could say one word and they'd be dead. One word. One simple word.   
  
Fireball.   
  
She resumed her stalking. Kaylynn and Seto already knew, she had called them. They were all hunting Yami Yugi. The only ones who didn't know were the Maliks. Anthy picked up speed, now running down the street. She knew Yami was nearby. Her could feel him. He was close.   
  
Close.  
  
Dangerously close.  
  
Deadly.   
  
Anyone who could have seen her would have said that they saw a girl engulfed in a flame of rage run down the street. She was ultimately pissed off. Anthy turned the corner and was lost in the night.  
  
  
  
Yami sat on the cot, facing Yami Malik. The silence had lasted for an hour. Malik walked into the room and closed the door. He pulled up a chair and sat next to his yami.   
  
"Yami, that was Anthy on the phone. She told me to tell you to meet her in the center of the park." Malik said.   
  
Yami didn't reply. He stared at the floor. Yami Malik reached for the Sennen Rod, knocked it off the end table, fumbled with it for a while before actually getting it in his hand.   
  
"Yami, Bastet's doing a strip tease for Bakura to make you jealous."  
  
Again, Yami just nodded. Malik sighed, but his yami acted.   
  
*WHACK*  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?"   
  
"Just trying to bring you to your senses. You should be afraid. Anthy is not one you want to trifle with."   
  
"You did prepare for this right?" Malik asked.   
  
"........."  
  
The Maliks gasped.   
  
"Do you *NOT* have any idea of what she could DO to you?"  
  
Yami stayed silent.   
  
"Let's see, she could burn you,"  
  
"Deep fried Yami."  
  
"She could drown you, crush you, drop you from a very high place with her wind powers, she could rip your arms our with that power over plants and wood and stuff, and she could electrocute you."   
  
"Or she could break your heart."   
  
Yami listened to that. His eyes widened. That is what he feared the most. He didn't want his heart to break, not again.   
  
"I'll go." He said, standing up.   
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Good-bye."   
  
Yami stood in the park, by the angel water fountain. He looked around and looked at the sliver of a moon above him. How was he going to explain this to Anthy? He lost control. Guilt trip.  
  
"FIREBALL!!!!!!" A baseball-sized ball of fire hit Yami square in the chest. He cried out in pain, but the fire did not burn.   
  
Anthy was here, and she wasn't happy.  
  
@@@@  
  
What now? She isn't happy. Send in suggestions.  
  
Anthy: *rummages though mail*  
  
Anshi: There isn't any!  
  
Bastet: This is mail from her previous stories.   
  
Anshi: Oh. 


	2. Truth?

Anthy: Wow. I got many pretty reviews.   
  
Bastet: Good lord children! At least two of them say "Let's kill Yami"   
  
Anthy Let's read.   
  
No. 1:  
But, what happened? ... How could Yami do that? ...  
  
Yami Bakura: Are you, falling asleep?  
  
*Yawns* No 'course not. ZzZzZz  
  
Yami Bakura: You're falling asleep. I haven't gone through hell in this review yet ... odd that. *Is confused and slightly muffed ... not worried::laughs::*   
  
So ... tired ... ZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
Yami Bakura: I think you lost her ... which is surprising seeing as how you are the only person to get a review from her that takes less than 10 minutes to read. Lucky you. Heh, I always knew that Pharaoh couldn't hold up that good crusade forever. *Smirk* He better get what's coming to him. *Coughs* Character. Death. Bwahahahaha.  
  
*Stirs in her sleep* please. update. Yugi. sad. Love. all. Yami. why? ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
Anthy: Even more!  
  
No.2  
I SAY KILL HIM! KILL 'IM! KILL 'IM! KILL'IM  
  
Bakura:I agree.  
  
Ryou: Well...I don't know.  
  
Come on Ryou. Onegai. *looks at him with big eyes*  
  
Ryou: *sigh* I guess so.  
  
Bakura and me: YAY!  
  
Bakura said 'yay'. *laughs uncontrollibly* HAHA THAT'S SO FUNNY!!  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP!  
  
Chibi Inyuasha: *giggles* That was  
funny. *giggles* Please update soon. Bye.  
  
Anthy: Ryou! How could you!?   
  
No. 3  
Oh dear. Quite ooc for Yami. NO! MY YAMI!!!!!!!!! Bad Yami, bad! *whacks Yami who is on a leash across the head none too gently*  
  
Yami: *howls*  
  
Malik: you do know that Malik is my FIRST name, right? Unless you're referring my yami and I together, in which case the Maliks thing would make sense.  
  
Anthy: eh...mew. Let's move on to this tale. I've gotta change. *vanishes*  
  
Bastet: Fine. This is the second chappy. Enjoy.   
  
@@@@@  
  
A Beckoning Soul   
  
Chapter 2: Truth?  
  
Missing truth and   
Forever  
Kissing love and  
True your heart  
I believe in tomorrow   
And  
I believe in myself  
Because I want to believe  
I want to  
Keep on hating   
Lies  
  
  
The force of the Fireball knocked Yami into the fountain...into water. Anthy curled her hands into fists and quickly and forcefully raised them above her head. Two spiraling shapes shot up from either side of Yami. Water dragons. Anthy drew her hands back to her side and the water dragons plowed into Yami Yugi. His head knocked against the base of the statue. He felt himself being lifted upwards on a geyser, before getting dumped onto the ground. Anthy's hands crackled with electricity.  
  
"Spill Yami Yugi. Why did you do that to Yugi?" She asked, advancing one step.   
  
Yami thought.  
  
"I wasn't watching Yugi?" He tried.  
  
"Wrong answer."   
  
Anthy rushed forwards, lightning flying from her hands to Yami's drenched body. He screamed in pain. Anthy stepped back and asked again.   
  
"Why did you do that to Yugi?" She asked, fire engulfing her hands.   
  
Yami was more cautious this time.   
  
"It was an accident?"   
  
"Wrong again."   
  
Yami was ready for her this time. He ducked out of the way and shoved her into the fountain. Then he turned and tried to run in the opposite direction. Anthy stretched her arm our after him. The willow tree Yami was passing moved. It lashed out at Yami with its whip-like branches, ensnaring him like a fly in a web. Anthy walked up to him and gently caressed his face with one hand. Yami struggled, trying to get away from her.   
  
But her magic was far greater than his.   
  
"Now...would you care to try again?" She asked, leaning so close that strands of her white hair tickled Yami's nose.   
  
Anthy stepped back as Yami opened his mouth to speak.   
  
"What I do to my aibou is my business and mine alone!"   
  
Anthy staggered as if her own Fireball had hit her. Yami saw her eyes widen in fear and tear up. She sank to her knees and glared up at him. Anthy wiped her eyes and stood up. She looked like she could chew coal and spit diamonds. She bared her teeth like a dog or a tiger. She removed her shoes and doused her feet with water. Yami was puzzled.   
  
'Uh-oh.' Yami thought as she walked up to him.   
  
With a wave of her hand, the willow tree released Yami, but Anthy wasn't letting him go just yet. In a flash, she had knocked him to the ground and instead of choking him with her hands, she curled her right foot over his neck. She ceased after a minute and sent a missile of water plowing into him. Yami tried hopelessly to recover, but Anthy had him pinned and struggling to breathe in moments.  
  
"I asked you nicely. Are you ready to cooperate now?" She asked, briefly loosening her grip on him.  
  
Yami nodded.   
  
"Spill."   
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Out with it, or I'll call Malik and have him take a few hits. Then I'll call Bakura, Yami Malik and Seto Kaiba." Anthy threatened, gritting her teeth.  
  
Yami took a deep breath.  
  
"I lost control."   
  
Anthy exploded. Her grip on his throat tightened.  
  
"DAMN RIGHT YOU LOST CONTROL!!! THAT STILL GIVES YOU *NO* RIGHT TO BEAT YUGI!!!!"  
  
Yami felt like he was going to die if Anthy didn't stop her onslaught. As far as Anthy cared, Yami could go to hell.  
  
@@@  
  
Ryou sat on the floor next to the couch, where Yugi was. He thought about Anthy, and he prayed that she wouldn't be too hard on Yami. Yugi was asleep, and his wounds didn't look as bad. But they were still there. Bakura sat on a chair in the kitchen-like area, his head resting on his palm. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. The Sennen Puzzle sat not too far away, gleaming like the sun. Before it was dull and red with blood. Ryou was surprised that his yami didn't take the chance and steal it.   
  
"Bakura?" Ryou asked.  
  
The other white-haired kid looked at his aibou.   
  
"Can I have some chipped ice?" Ryou asked.   
  
Bakura smiled (something he didn't do often).  
  
"Sure kid."  
  
(Note: Chipped ice = crushed ice cubes in a cup. My mother gives them to me when I'm sick, and they don't make a bad snack.)   
  
A minute later Bakura handed Ryou the cup and metal spoon. Ryou thanked him and leaned back against the couch, content for the moment. Bakura couldn't care less what happened to Yami, but he wanted Anthy to be careful. Yami Yugi wasn't exactly someone you want to mess with. But then again...neither was Anthy.   
  
The phone rang, and everyone jumped. Ryou was glad his didn't spill his snack. He looked at Bakura with the spoon hanging out of his mouth. Bakura sighed and stood up to get the phone.   
  
"Hello. Kilik."   
  
"Bakura, it's me."   
  
"Anthy! Any luck?"  
  
"Yea, and no."  
  
"Explain."   
  
"Yes, I found him and no he didn't tell me anything."  
  
"You lost him?"  
  
"No, he's here. But hide Ryou and Yugi, cause I'm bringing him home."  
  
"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND OR SOMETHING?! AN--!"  
  
"*Click* Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."  
  
Bakura hung up the phone and looked at Ryou.  
  
"Take Yugi and get into Anthy's room and lock the door." He said, rather commanding.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't question me, just go!"   
  
Bakura said this with great urgency. Ryou set his snack on the table, snatched up the Sennen Puzzle and its owner and hurried into Anthy's room. Bakura heard the door lock seconds before Yami Yugi was forced into the living room. Anthy and the two Maliks were behind him. Yami looked around.   
  
"You never said *he* was going to be here." He said, pointing to Bakura.   
  
"I never said I wouldn't kill you either. Now sit down." Anthy hissed.   
  
Yami refused. Anthy asked once more, but he still refused. Malik took action. He raised the Sennen Rod to eye level and pointed at Yami. His eyes glazed over and followed the silent commands.   
  
"You may release him now Malik-kun." Anthy said.   
  
And he did.   
  
Yami tried to get up and leave, but Yami Malik placed his hands on the pharaoh's shoulders and pushed him back down.   
  
"Now...you're gonna talk, and you're gonna tell me the truth."   
  
Yami turned away.  
  
"Or what, you can't destroy me." He said.  
  
"Physically no, but emotionally is a whole new ballpark." Anthy took the knife Bakura "conveniently" had in his hands and drew it across her shoulder. Yami's eyes widened as the silence was shattered by the sound of blood falling into the cup sitting on the coffee table.   
  
"Now, are you gonna be nice and tell me? Or else I'm gonna keep on cutting. More blood. More pain."   
  
Yami realized that there was no way he could win at this game. He opened his mouth and began to speak.  
  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@  
  
Anthy: oooooooo! Cliffie!   
  
Anshi: You didn't kill him.  
  
Bastet: Not yet.  
  
Anthy: I need Ideas! Send them with your review Okay?  
  
Ryou: *eats crushed ice*  
  
Anshi: Eh...  
  
Ryou: *smiles with spoon still in mouth*   
  
A, A, and B: KAWAII!!!!!!!  
  
Anthy: Wait...you weren't supposed to leave my room! Oh well. This chappy's over anyways.   
  
Ryou: *smiles*takes spoon out of mouth* Now be nice readers and review. 


	3. Broken

A Beckoning Soul  
  
Chapter 3: Broken  
  
You only see   
What your eyes want to see  
How can life be   
What you   
Want it to be?  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open  
  
Anthy's eyes grew dark and her blood boiled as she listened to Yami's story. Her hands clenched into a fist so tight that blood dripped out of her hand. Bakura put his hand on her shoulder, to try to keep her from blowing something up.   
  
"...he just came home at the wrong time." Yami finished, bowing his head.   
  
Anthy blew.  
  
"YOU BEAT HIM BECAUSE TEAH BROKE UP WITH YOU?!?!?!"   
  
Boom.   
  
"That's no excuse. And you expect me to forgive?"   
  
Bakura held her back before she could race forwards. Malik and his yami helped.   
  
Anthy relaxed a bit, but was still rather tensed. The Maliks and Bakura let go of her. Anthy glared at Yami, and her hands glowed. Not red (fire), and not yellow (lightning) either. Blue? An ice blue. Yes. Ice mastery. She looked into Yami's eyes-no past his eyes. Into his pathetic-weak-heartless soul, yes...she saw into his soul.   
  
"Leave." She said.   
  
"What?" Everyone was surprised.   
  
"Leave this place Yami."   
  
Yami hesitated. He wanted to see his aibou once more.   
  
"Leave now Yami Yugi." Anger was creeping into Anthy's voice again. Bakura tensed.   
  
Yami still was hesitant. He had no idea what to do.   
  
"L-Leave Y-Yami."   
  
Everyone froze. Did her voice just falter? Are her eyes tearing up?   
  
Bing.   
  
Anthy lost it. She couldn't say any more. She was the one who left. Not a word, she just ran to her little porch-like balcony and jumped, letting the wind carry her to he center of the park. Anthy sat down under the nearest tree and cried. She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried. She couldn't stay mad at him. He was the only one who knew her-really knew her. They knew each other inside and out. They knew the other's strengths and weaknesses.   
  
If I could melt your heart  
We'd never be apart  
Give your soul to me  
You hold the key  
  
Now there's no point in   
Placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken  
  
@@@@@2  
  
Anthy: Wow. Short chappy.   
  
Bastet: Yeah.   
  
Anshi: Nowhere near the end right?  
  
Anthy: Um...I truthfully don't know.   
  
Bastet: *to readers* Now...review! And give us ideas! 


	4. Orders

A Beckoning Soul  
  
Anthy: Hello!! I love you reviewers!   
  
Bastet: Yeah. You get to find out stuff you never knew about this psycho author here.  
  
Anthy: *smile*   
  
Anshi: *playing w/ Kokoru*   
  
Kokoru: Grrrrr.   
  
Anshi & Bastet: *worship*  
  
Anthy: *sweatdrop* Let's start this off shall we?   
  
All: YEAH!!!!  
  
&^&^&^&^^^&^  
  
A Beckoning Soul  
  
Chapter Four: Orders  
  
Don't forget  
You're not alone  
Even if we part  
Our hands are still linked  
It was my first duel  
Then I   
First learned sadness like this.  
  
Even If I fade away  
You will live again  
The smile I gave   
As we parted   
Was my message to you  
To triumph   
  
  
Anthy had stopped crying, but she still stayed in the park...laying on her back and staring up at the stars. Little specks of light danced around her like fireflies. But they weren't. Well. It would probably be a good thing to tell them before she had to go. If she could find them.   
  
And if they could forgive.   
  
Anthy stood up and closed her eyes, specks of light dancing around her.   
  
  
  
Yami ran outside looking for Anthy. He knew that she would be in the park (it was her favorite place in the city after all). But where? Yami Yugi ran towards the center of the park, where a white light was gathering. Yami immediately assumed the worst and ran towards it.   
  
'Can you forgive me? Oh Ra. Can you forgive me Anthy?'   
  
Yami stopped. Could HE forgive himself?   
  
He could have killed Yugi. Could have...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yami sat down on the end of the bed, cordless phone in hand. Nothing left. His heart wasn't broken, just partially fragmented. Damn Teah. Bitch. He curled his hand into a fist and tossed the phone onto the floor. He flicked on the radio to try and calm hit anger.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Damn.  
  
A door opened and closed downstairs. Damn. Yugi's cheerful voice was heard and he was heard coming up the stairs.   
  
DAMN!   
  
Yami narrowed his eyes and stared at the door. He REALLY didn't want to deal with Yugi...or anyone for that matter.   
  
Yugi opened the door with a smile on his face. He tossed his book bag onto the chair, still smiling. Yami rolled his eyes. What could his aibou be so happy about? Damn.   
  
Yugi turned to his yami.   
  
'Normally, you're happy to see me. What's wrong?' Yugi thought.   
  
"Hey Yami, what's wrong?"   
  
Yami avoided eye contact.   
  
"Nothing." He said, trying to hide the anger in his voice. Yugi wasn't fooled.   
  
"Come on. You can tell me. What's wrong?" Yugi asked again, putting his hand on Yami's shoulder.   
  
Yami wasn't even sure what happened next. When he came to his senses, Yugi was scurrying out the door, leaving a trail of blood.   
  
Damn.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The light got brighter. Yami shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory, before walking towards the light.   
  
(Anthy: Doesn't THAT sound original. Yami! Come to the light!)   
  
Yami shielded his eyes briefly, before hearing Anthy's voice.   
  
"I knew you would come."   
  
The light dimmed, and Yami gasped at what he saw.   
  
Anthy stood in a silver dress, and hovered a few inches off the ground. She had a faint smile on her face, and two white feather wings coming out of her back. Yami stood in awe.   
  
"Anthy?"   
  
"Yes. I wanted to see you once more before I left."   
  
"Wha-? Are you an angel?"   
  
Anthy nodded, and Yami Yugi took a step closer.   
  
"I've fulfilled my wish."  
  
"Wha-?"   
  
Anthy explained.   
  
Yugi rescued an angel...and he was granted one wish. Anthy lived among the people, making up excuse after excuse to the Almighty to keep her on earth. When Yami beat Yugi, he had wished that Anthy didn't kill his yami. But no excuse will work now. The Almighty was calling her back.   
  
"I just wanted to see you once more, before I leave." Anthy walked towards Yami and hugged him.   
  
Yami didn't know what to say. His heart had just began to mend.   
  
"I can forgive you. And I do." Anthy whispered, "I just hope you can forgive yourself."  
  
Yami Yugi finally found the words.   
  
"I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Anthy looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you Anthy!"   
  
Anthy was a little surprised by this outburst.   
  
"And I love you too Yami Yugi."   
  
There was a small song in the air.   
  
"I can't stay anymore. But I want you to have something."  
  
Yami looked at her, tears in his eyes.   
  
"You know where that photo is on the wall? The one of us by the ocean? Look behind that and enter the code 777."   
  
Yami slowly nodded.   
  
"And have this too."   
  
And then...she kissed him. Yami quickly kissed her back before she spread her wings and ascended into her rightful place.   
  
Well...even angels and yamis cry.   
  
I'll be   
Waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
Let me be  
The one   
To love you more  
Can't you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
I'm the one  
Who wants to  
Love you more  
  
  
Yami walked into the apartment, still wiping tears from his eyes. Bakura closed the door to Anthy's room and sighed. Yami walked up to him and looked him in the eye.   
  
"Let me see Yugi." He demanded.   
  
"I don't think so 'Pharaoh'. He doesn't want to see you."   
  
Yami was begging now.   
  
"Please Bakura! Just let me see him---even for a minute! Please!"   
  
Bakura looked at Malik and Yami Malik, who nodded.   
  
"Only one minute. If you're not out by then, *I'LL* get you out." Yami Malik said, as Malik cracked is knuckles.   
  
"Thank you." Yami whispered as Bakura opened the door and he shut it behind him.   
  
"That's the first time I've ever seen anything behind those eyes." Bakura admitted.   
  
  
Ryou sat on a chair next to the bed, where Yugi was; sitting up and talking softly. Yami stood silent. Yugi noticed him and fear masked his face, trying to back up as far as he could and trying not to cry. Ryou watched.   
  
"Yugi?" Yami whispered.   
  
Yugi was still afraid. He didn't trust his yami anymore.   
  
The door opened and Yami Malik stuck his head in.   
  
"Your minute's up." He said. Yami hung his head and wiped a tear from his eye before turning and leaving.   
  
$%$$%$%$%%$%$$%$%$%  
  
Anthy: I'm an angel! *Flaps fake angel wings*   
  
Anshi: Uh-oh.   
  
Anthy: *CRASH*  
  
Yami: That was mean!   
  
Anshi: Damn right.  
  
Kokoru: Meow. Myerumeow.  
  
All: ?  
  
Ryou: She says that you guys desperately need A) Ideas and B) a life.   
  
Anthy: You know I can't do both. Let's settle for A.   
  
All: OKAY! 


	5. Loneliness

A Beckoning Soul  
  
Anthy: I'm finally working on this!  
  
Anshi & Bastet: YES!!!!!!  
  
Anthy: But if Final Destiny doesn't get more reviews...I won't write it for a month.  
  
Anshi: Ouch. REVIEW IT!!!!  
  
Bastet: *nods*   
  
Anthy: But that's your warning. Let's kick this pig.  
  
Bastet: *kicks Anshi*  
  
Anshi: Die!   
  
*FIGHT*   
  
@!@!@#$%!!@#%!#@#%%$%  
  
A Beckoning Soul  
  
Chapter: Five: Loneliness  
  
See the photo  
Of us smiling   
Standing  
Cheek to cheek  
I look at it   
And loneliness  
Starts to fill me  
Even if I dream  
Even if I cry  
Even if I get hurt  
Reality keeps coming on  
Recklessly  
I wanna find out   
Who I am  
The value of   
Being me  
Gonna take up  
Who I've been   
Until now...  
  
  
Yami swished around the water in his glass. He hadn't said a word in hours...and the silence was agonizing and painful. Malik looked at him, kind of feeling sorry for the pharaoh. Bakura walked in the door with soda and various snacks. Yami Malik was looking through Anthy's CDs, trying to find one suitable for the occasion.   
  
Damn.   
  
Yami set his glass down and walked over to the picture hanging on the wall, the one of him and Anthy by the ocean. He moved it aside and like he was told...a code box.   
  
7  
  
Sings to the end of the world  
  
7  
  
Dragons of Earth  
  
7  
  
Dragons of Heaven  
  
  
A door opened, and inside was a CD. One that was obviously never released.   
  
"Hurricane." Yami whispered. The title of course.   
  
Yami Malik snatched it and put it in the CD player, hitting play in the process.   
  
The first song was called 'Stay.'   
  
You say  
I only hear what I want to  
You say  
I talk so all the time  
So  
  
And I thought  
What I felt was simple  
And I thought  
That I don't belong  
And now that   
I am leaving  
Now I know that   
I did something wrong  
'Cause I missed you  
Yeah  
I missed you  
You say  
I only hear what I want to  
I don't listen hard  
Don't pay attention  
To the distance  
That you're running  
To anyone  
Anywhere  
I don't understand  
If you really care  
I'm only hearing negatives  
No  
No   
Good-bye  
So I   
I turn the radio on   
I turn the radio up  
And this woman was   
Singing my song  
Lovers in love  
And the others run away  
Lover is crying  
'Cause the other won't stay  
Sometimes I wonder  
Why we're waiting for the others  
Who were   
Dying since the day they were born   
You look back  
You think that I'm throwing  
But I'm thrown  
And I thought  
I'd live forever  
And now I'm not so sure  
You try to tell me that I'm clever  
But that won't take me anyhow  
Or anywhere  
With you  
You said that I was naïve   
I thought that I was strong  
I thought Hey  
I can leave  
I can leave  
But now I know   
That I was wrong  
'Cause I missed you  
You said you  
Called me 'cause you want me  
One day you let me go  
You try to give away a keeper  
Or keep me 'cause you know   
You're just so scared to lose  
And you say  
Stay  
You say  
I only hear what I want to   
  
  
Bakura, Malik and his yami never saw stone shed tears before.   
  
  
And find the   
Strength to  
Throw it all  
Away  
Strip down   
To nothing at all  
Become like a   
Rose petal  
Blowing free!  
And even if   
The two of us  
Are ever torn   
Apart  
I swear that I   
Will change   
The world  
  
  
Anthy spread her wings and flew over to the wisteria tree. She was kind of mad at the Almighty for calling her back so soon. Would Yami pull something? Would Bakura attempt murder? The questions drove her mad. Her wings folded behind her and she leaned against the tree. It seemed glad to have her back.   
  
"Something bothering you Anthy?"   
  
Anthy looked up and saw one of the four angel masters, Hotaru. He was the master of Fire. He had short, blonde hair and wings that shone brighter than Anthy's. His green eyes stared down at her.  
  
"What would be bothering me?" Anthy asked dully. Hotaru landed and sat in front of her.  
  
"You miss Yami Yugi, don't you?"  
  
Anthy's eyes darkened.   
  
"How do you know about that?!"   
  
"The Almighty told all of us."   
  
"Damn."  
  
Hotaru sighed. Anthy sank back against the wisteria tree, wings not emitting much light. She was depressed. She had loved him deeply, and missed him.   
  
"Why don't you sing?" Hotaru asked.   
  
Anthy looked at him, puzzled. Sing?   
  
"Mew?"   
  
"You seem happier when you're singing. Try it."   
  
Anthy stood up and stretched her wings out. There was a tiny blizzard of feathers before she began.   
  
"I hold the light  
And the darkness in my heart  
Trembling while I   
Embrace the shadows  
Tearing me apart  
I won't give up  
All the dreams that I have chased  
And the love  
Will be there  
And will come to me again   
With pride  
When I look to the sunset  
All the colors so beautiful  
That my tears fall right down  
Into the sea  
To the ocean of my heart  
Though the brightness of the sun  
Has drifted far away  
Tomorrow the holds   
Sunshine of   
A brand new day for me  
I hold the light  
And the darkness in my heart  
Trembling while I   
Embrace the shadows  
Tearing me apart  
I won't give up  
All the dreams that I have chased  
And the love  
Will be there  
And will come to me again   
With each rising sun  
I'll find the future that is mine."  
  
Hotaru clapped, and that was soon joined by three other angels. Hisui, the angel of wind, Kanoe, the angel of water, and Miroke, the angel of earth had come to listen. Anthy bowed. Her heart still felt lonely. The wisteria tree pulsed with joy, having heard her sing again.   
  
"There is a way that you could go back to them." Kanoe said, running his fingers through his wild blue hair.   
  
"Don't even suggest that!" Hotaru shouted. He secretly like Anthy, and was glad she was back.   
  
"Why not? Her heart is clearly back on earth with Yami Yugi. Don't you see that?" Hisui asked.   
  
"The Almighty wouldn't stand for it! She belongs here with others like her. She is light and he is dark."  
  
"Is something wrong with that?" Miroke asked. She was the youngest, and wasn't too clear on the lines of love.   
  
"Of course there is! Ask the Almighty himself."   
  
"Opposites attract Hotaru." Kanoe said.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!"   
  
Everyone looked over at Anthy. Her eyes burned with fire greater that Hotaru's strongest spells. Her wings were arched, ready to take off.   
  
"If there's a way for me to go back...tell me." She said.   
  
Kanoe smiled.   
  
"You'll have one or two choices, A) Ask the Almighty or B) Give up your wings and stay on earth until the four angel masters get you back."   
  
Anthy sat down. Wings or direct approach. Was there no way to get this done smoothly?   
  
"If you gave up your wings, you'd have to leap the gate and destroy the shield." Hisui said.   
  
"You'd have to be able to use the strongest angel spell in Heaven." Kanoe said.   
  
Anthy looked up at him.   
  
"The Diiger Blade."   
  
The Diiger Blade was the most powerful spell in Heaven. None of the four angel masters could use it, but there must have been a reason for Kanoe to mention it...  
  
Could she be able to do it?   
  
"Think about it. And when you've come to your decision, find me." Kanoe said, smiling very much like Joey Katsuya (I like that. It's just morphing the two names.)   
  
"We're both right behind you A-chan!" Miroke said, grinning and flapping her wings to get enough lift to take off with Hisui and Kanoe behind her.   
  
Hotaru stayed behind, he watched her.   
  
"I'm leaving. I feel like flying. Alone." Anthy hissed. She spread her wings and took off.   
  
The angel flew to Kanoe's realm and sat on one of the few oceans. The whole issue of wings was interesting to her. She loved to fly, but she also loved Yami. Maybe a song would help her out. Singing always seemed to calm her down and was helpful in times of thought or fright. She was both. She wondered why Hotaru was acting so strange, but it shouldn't go to her head. The fish in the ocean realm swam up to the shore to hear her sing. (It's heaven. It works.)   
  
"Let's live out lives heroically  
Let's live them with style  
And even if the two of us   
Are ever torn apart  
  
Take my revolution  
  
In the sunlit garden  
We both joined out hands  
Drawing close for comfort   
We both swore  
  
Never again would we ever fall in love  
  
See the photo of us smiling   
Standing cheek to cheek  
I look at it and loneliness  
Starts to fill me  
  
Even if I dream  
Even if I cry  
Even if I get hurt  
Reality keeps coming on  
Recklessly  
  
I wanna find out who I am  
The value of being me  
Gonna take up who I've been   
Until now...   
  
And find the strength to  
Throw it all away  
Strip down to nothing at all  
Become like a rose petal  
  
Blowing free!  
  
And even if the two of us   
Are ever torn apart  
  
I swear that I will change the world."   
  
Anthy reflected on the song. If she learned the Diiger Bolt, she would really change this world. Heaven was a world, Diiger Bolt could change it. She assumed that when she was called back to Heaven, she and Yami Yugi were torn apart.   
  
"I don't need my wings." She said to herself.   
  
Anthy looked down at the fish, and then at the water.   
  
"KANOE!!!!!"   
  
The angel master appeared out of nowhere and walked towards her.   
  
"Did you reach a decision?" He asked, cocking his head to one side in a classic anime fashion.   
  
Anthy took a deep breath.   
  
"I want to learn the Diiger Bolt. I want to change the world."   
  
@$%^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^%@  
  
Anthy: DIIGER BOLT!!!!!!  
  
Anshi: You haven't learned it yet.  
  
Bastet: *shakes head.*   
  
Anthy: SO?   
  
Ryou: *eating ice cream* ^_^  
  
Anthy: Awww.   
  
Anshi: You were planning on sharing that right?  
  
Ryou: *shakes head*   
  
Anthy: FIREBALL!   
  
Anshi: ouch...*twitch*twitch*   
  
Anthy: Review this and Final Destiny! Or no updates for a month!  
  
Bastet: Mew. 


	6. Learn

A Beckoning Soul  
  
Anshi: I like Kanoe! He's hot!  
  
Kanoe: *blush*   
  
Anthy: I like Yami better. *Hug*  
  
Yami: *blush*   
  
Bastet: Just get to this ficcy.  
  
Anthy: Do I have to?  
  
Anshi: Yes.   
  
Hisui: Come on. Your readers want it.   
  
Anthy: People like this?   
  
Miroke: Yes!   
  
Hotaru: Damn angel laws. *Scheme*  
  
Anthy: Um...I'll get writing before Hotaru finds a way to kill someone.   
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
A Beckoning Soul  
  
Chapter Six: Learn  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Than chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love   
With you  
Letting go of all I held on to  
I'm standing here  
Until you make me move  
Hanging by a moment here   
With you  
  
  
"Yugi...I..."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I want to--!"  
  
"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!"   
  
  
Yami walked along the cold empty street as the sun crept over the horizon. Maybe he should back off for a while. But the look in Yugi's eyes told his heart otherwise. Where was Anthy when he needed her? He had her CD in his CD player. Yami slipped the headphones on and selected some random track. He sat down on a park bench and stared up at the fading stars as the music poured into his ears.  
  
"I like things that are so good  
You are so so good  
I like you  
But  
I am the underdog  
I am the last in line  
Don't be the enemy  
Don't stand in back of me  
Freezing   
Warring  
Wondering where I'll be   
On my birthday  
You kissed me in a dream last night  
How do I?  
I wouldn't know  
Cause  
I am the underdog..."  
  
Yami felt a tear slip out of his eye.  
  
"Stop crying." He said quietly to himself.   
  
He didn't notice Malik watching him briefly before slipping out of sight.   
  
  
  
  
"You should forgive him." Ryou said, trying to sound as caring as he could.   
  
"I don't want to see him ever again." Yugi said, sitting down on the couch.   
  
"You should."  
  
"I won't."   
  
Malik walked in and sat parallel to Yugi. Yugi broke down and asked.   
  
"How is he?"   
  
Malik averted his gaze.  
  
"He's falling apart."   
  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%  
  
  
"He what?!"   
  
"He challenged Kanoe to an angel battle."   
  
"That was yesterday. Who won?"  
  
"Hotaru."   
  
Anthy cursed. She was so close to learning the Diiger Bolt. Now she had to try and patch up her learning. She would go the next morning...but she needed help. And she went to Hisui.   
  
"Hisui! In need help with my you know what."   
  
Hisui smiled.   
  
"What do you need help with?" She asked, putting her hand on Anthy's shoulder.   
  
"I need to be able to get within striking distance of the gate."   
  
"I'll get you to the top of the gate and you'll have to go from there."   
  
"Anthy!"   
  
The two turned to see Hotaru. He looked furious. Anthy stood her ground as her hands were engulfed in a sheet of ice.   
  
Hotaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Anthy pulled away.   
  
"Forget the Diiger Bolt. Forget that boy you left back on earth. You future is here. In heaven."   
  
Anthy pulled away and spread her wings. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. She spotted Kanoe laying face up in the water. He was injured and barely conscious. Anthy picked him up and tried to move him closer to the sun (for that's all angels need, sunlight and clean air). Her wings strained to support the weight of two angels.   
  
Her wings couldn't support them, and she tumbled down towards the water.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Anthy threw herself under Kanoe, to break his fall. She felt him twist around and pull her up.   
  
"You suspect too much." He said, winking.   
  
Anthy smiled.   
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. I wanna finish."   
  
"But you have."  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Kanoe patted Anthy on the head.   
  
"You'll figure out on your own."  
  
!@!@!@!@!!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Anthy: I have such an evil plan for the next chapter.   
  
Yami & Kanoe: *gulp*  
  
Anthy: Yami and Yugi! Weeee!   
  
Anshi: Hotaru comes into this plan too, right?  
  
Anthy: Yep.   
  
All: *gulp*  
  
Anthy: Review and make me happy! 


	7. Escape

A Beckoning Soul  
  
Anthy: Mew! I'm leaving now.  
  
Anshi: Hey! You're leaving us?!   
  
Anthy: *Gone!*  
  
Bastet: Damn it! Let's get this go.  
  
Anshi: Where's Yami?   
  
Bastet: Stashed under the couch.   
  
Anshi: Really?!  
  
Bastet: No. In the closet.  
  
Anshi: *looks* HA!  
  
Yami: Eep.   
  
Ryou: Ok get on with the f*cking fic.  
  
All: WA---?!  
  
Yami: 0_0 Did you just say what I think you said?!  
  
(I'm only censoring Ryou---cuz it's funny.)   
  
Ryou: D*mn right, f*cking b*st*rd.   
  
All: 0_0   
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
A Beckoning Soul  
  
Chapter Six: Escape  
  
Someone's crying   
Alone in the night  
Neighbors hear  
But they turn out the light  
Tormented soul   
Trapped in the hands of   
Fate  
Tomorrow morning  
It'll be too late  
  
"Yami...?"   
  
/Is that Yugi's voice? What does he want?/   
  
Yami slowly looked up, into his aibou's eyes. He looked past his eyes, into Yugi's soul. Pure. Innocent.   
  
Damn.   
  
Yami spoke first. He slid off the bench and kneeled down in front of Yugi.   
  
"Yugi...can you forgive me? Can you forgive me for hurting you?" Yami pleaded, eyes tearing up again.   
  
Yugi looked down and smiled. He had hoped for this from Yami. Yami was begging for forgiveness. Bakura and Malik were in a tree, watching, taking pictures and trying not to laugh. They found this hilarious.   
  
"..."  
  
Yami held his breath, a tear snaking down his cheek.   
  
"I forgive you Yami."   
  
Yami smiled, eyes streaming tears---like blood from a wound that can never heal.   
  
"WAHOOOO!!!!!!"   
  
Yami immediately stood up and looked over at Malik and Bakura as they jumped from the tree. Malik playfully put Yami in a headlock and laughed. Bakura pulled Ryou out from behind a bush and laughed.   
  
"You did it!" Malik let go of Yami and laughed.   
  
"You stepped off your high horse and begged for forgiveness." Ryou said.   
  
The laughter died quickly. They were all thinking of one angel...alone in heaven...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^++++++++++++  
  
Anthy ran---flew really. Hotaru was right behind her. He held his sword in his right hand. It wasn't something to be trifled with. It was covered in a white flame. As long as he was in heaven, that is. Kanoe appeared out of nowhere...tackling Hotaru, giving Anthy some time. Hisui and Miroke appeared, ready to toss her to the top of the gate.   
  
Anthy wasn't even sure that she was ready...but she HAD to go. It was a priority now.   
  
The gates to heaven are not as pearly as people think. They're not made out of clouds either. They are made out of white wood and covered with feathers. The gates themselves are covered in a veil of white fire and ice. There is a great white panther-like cat with enormous wings guarding it. It is also the only thing that can open the gates aside from the Almighty Himself.   
  
Anthy needed a boost. Hisui and Miroke grabbed her wrists and threw her. She shot upwards like a rocket. The guardian rose to meet her.   
  
Anthy took a deep breath.  
  
"Darkness beyond the twilight  
Crimson beyond my blood that flows  
Drowned in this sea called time  
Is where the power grows  
I pledge myself to freedom  
And here I make my stand  
To use this power that has grown  
From my shackled hands..."  
  
Hotaru realized he was a second too late.  
  
"DIIGER..."  
  
The other three held their breath.  
  
"...BOLT!!!"  
++++++++++++===========  
  
There was a loud crack---like thunder---over earth. The group hid their eyes as the sky became blinding white and then black. Streetlights flickered on. There was a crack in the sky, and something white flew through it before it closed up.   
  
"Yami!!!!!"   
  
Yami held his breath. Was that?  
  
He was suddenly tackled by a white-clad winged girl, obviously happy to see him again.   
  
"I'm happy to see you again!" Anthy said, backing off and waiting until he stood up.   
  
Yami was about to say something when Yugi ran past him and hugged Anthy. Anthy bent down to hug him (cause he was going to make her fall).   
  
"Anthy!"   
  
The girl so named turned and froze, before baring her teeth like a tiger.   
  
"Hotaru." She hissed.   
  
A blast of fire knocked her back...away from Yugi. Hotaru pointed his blade at Yugi, getting the wrong impression. The white fire on it sprang up and Hotaru grinned. Yami saw his motives. Hotaru dashed forwards, ready to ram his sword into Yugi's heart. Yugi closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.   
  
But it never came.  
  
Yugi and Anthy looked. And Yugi gasped in surprise.   
  
Yami put his arm out to shield Yugi, and the blade had gone straight through his hand. Yugi scurried away seconds before a little geyser of blood erupted from the wound. There was a small wisp of smoke and a faint hissing sound coming from the injury. Yami didn't twitch...even though it hurt like hell. His glare remained dark and determined.   
  
"If you lay a finger on Yugi or Anthy...you won't be returning to Heaven..."   
  
Yami pulled his hand off the blade with blood flying and landing millimeters from Bakura.  
  
"...Cause I'll send you down to Hell."   
  
Anthy held Yugi protectively. Malik, Ryou and Bakura tensed. What was going to happen?   
  
This was.   
  
"Then you're going to die trying." Hotaru said, dashing towards Yami.   
  
But Yami was faster. He sidestepped, sticking his foot out and tripping the angel master. Bakura smirked. Hotaru scowled and went after Yami again. Yami knew he had caught on. Hotaru was airborne, diving towards Yami. And he ducked. Hotaru went sprawling into the dirt. Malik cracked a smile. An angel master was getting whooped by a 5,000-year-old reincarnated pharaoh. It was too funny. Hotaru tried again. Yami knew better than to step aside. He jumped, and Hotaru slid under Yami and rammed into a tree. Yami laughed, but Hotaru moved fast, and Yami barely had time to retaliate.   
  
"You're slowing down!"   
  
Yami noticed that. He was getting tired.   
  
Anthy's wings fluttered, but she looked up. There was a flash of light, and three other angels appeared. Kanoe, Miroke, and Hisui appeared and informed Hotaru of the situation.   
  
Anthy realized something...  
  
This wouldn't end well.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Anshi: Bwahaha. I control her fate!   
  
Bastet: I am blind.   
  
Anshi: Okay. Review!!! 


	8. Punishment

A Beckoning Soul  
  
Anthy: Chapter 8 is evil.  
  
Anshi: I know. Roses. Roses are pretty.   
  
Anthy: I know. And they'll play a part in the next couple chapters.  
  
Anshi: Yep.   
  
Kenshin: You should be off.  
  
Anthy: Ah! *leaves*   
  
Kenshin: We've gotta write.  
  
Anshi: Or pierce our tongues.   
  
Kenshin: Later.   
  
Anshi: Okay...  
  
Kenshin: Aren't you gonna write?  
  
Anshi: Okay.   
  
@@@@@@  
A Beckoning Soul  
  
Chapter 8: Punishment  
  
If you are   
Lost in your way  
Deep in   
An awesome story  
Don't be in  
Doubt and stray  
Cling to your   
Lonesome folly  
  
Now you're   
Too close to the pain  
Let all the rain go further  
Come back  
And kiss me  
In vain  
Mother   
Do not bother  
Hotaru and the other angel masters hung their heads as they waited in silence for a moment. Anthy stood her ground. She was ready to take what punishment. She had seen them all.   
  
"Anthy, by the direct orders of the Almighty..."  
  
Anthy stood still, waiting...  
  
"You are to be imprisoned in the red shrine for 1,000 years."   
  
Anthy froze. She never knew about this one. It was never used. Not even if an angel killed. Hisui had delivered the punishment, the mellow and caring wind master. Anthy turned and she and Yami held onto each other. Neither wanted to leave. Two other angels, donning red armor, appeared. They grabbed hold of Anthy and forced her away from Yami Yugi.   
  
"Anthy!"  
  
"Yami!!"   
  
Anthy tried in vain to break free. But her efforts were futile, her struggles draining her strength. Yami sank to his knees as she vanished from his sight. The angel masters were beginning to disperse, all except Kanoe. Yami's hand had begun bleeding excessively again. Kanoe noticed this. He ripped off a part of his shirt and tried it around the pharaoh's hand. But the wound began to burn. Yami didn't care. The only pain he had was in his heart.   
  
"Yami...I...I'm sorry..." Yugi said.   
  
Yami stood up, head down.  
  
"I..."  
  
(Yugi! Can't you think of anything to say to your yami?!)  
  
"I never wanted this to happen to you."   
  
But something inside Yami clicked. And he was no longer in control of his emotions.   
  
"Shut up Yugi!!" He whipped around, striking Yugi in the eye, leaving a bruise.   
  
"Yami!" Bakura shouted.   
  
Yami crumpled to the ground.   
  
"What...what have I done...?" He whispered.   
  
He had just gotten Yugi to trust him again. Now he shattered that in his rage. He had destroyed everything that Anthy had worked to create.  
  
What else could he do?   
  
He ran.   
1111111111111111111111  
  
Yami ran until his lungs and his legs screamed out in pain. He toppled off the concrete wall and fell onto the sand. It hurt...and he deserved it. There was a rush of feathers, and Yami looked up. There stood an angel with a ripped shirt. Kanoe. He helped Yami to his feet and looked him in the eye.   
  
"Do you really want to get Anthy back that badly?" Kanoe asked, glancing at the cut in Yami's side, then at the broken glass he had fallen on.   
  
"YES! If it'll bring her back then I'll do it." Yami shouted, tears streaming from his eyes.   
  
Yami found himself on a golden path, with roses on each side. Kanoe's voice echoed in the dark void.   
  
"If you want to get her back, rescue her."   
  
That was it.   
  
Yami was off like a rocket.   
  
@@@@@@2222222222  
  
Anshi: It'll pick up.  
  
Kenshin: Now...review. 


	9. Visions

A Beckoning Soul  
  
Anthy: This is cruel and inhumane.   
  
Anshi: Yep. We don't even know where you are.  
  
Anthy: It's dark here.  
  
Anshi: Go away and let me write.  
  
Anthy: 'K  
  
Anshi: Oh...and to all the flamers out there...  
  
Anthy: *Cough*  
  
Anshi: Never mind, I won't waste my words.   
  
Anthy: Good.  
  
Anshi: I'm gonna get going.   
  
Anthy: I'm going now.  
  
Anshi: Write!  
  
3333333333333444444444444  
  
A Beckoning Soul  
  
Chapter 9: Visions  
  
You're lying dormant  
All alone  
Waiting for   
Someone  
To wake you  
And take you  
Home  
Yami Yugi started running on the rose-lined path. If this would lead him to Anthy, he'd go. But he got tired, and began walking. There was a light to his left. He stopped. It was his aibou, head down and hiding his eyes. Yami cocked his head to the side and blinked. Why was he here?   
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked, not stepping off the path.   
  
Yugi looked up at him with sad eyes, but those eyes widened as a sword poked through his heart, before receding. Yugi fell backwards and an all too familiar figure stepped forwards and caught him. Yami stared at his grinning reflection, the reflection that wiped his hands in Yugi's blood. Yami's heart pounded as the other him licked his aibou's blood from his fingers.   
  
"You killed him."   
  
The words kept ringing in Yami Yugi's ears as he ran.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Are you okay Yugi?" Ryou asked, helping the shorter boy to his feet.   
  
"Anyone see where that heartless bastard ran?" Yami Malik asked, turning around.   
  
"No." Bakura answered.   
  
None of the yamis could sense Yami Yugi's spirit anywhere in the city. Yugi had a bruise under his eye, but he wasn't mad at his yami.   
  
"It's okay. I can forgive him." Everyone turned to the little boy.   
  
"Are you nuts?! He almost kills you, saves you, then beats you again!" Malik shouted.   
  
Yugi shook his head.   
  
"Any one of you would do the same. He's going through hell."   
  
Everyone bowed their heads. Yugi was right. But where was Yami? That jerk didn't go after Anthy, did he? Yugi covered his ear. He had heard Yami scream in fear.   
  
"Where ever he is...I hope he's okay..." Yugi whispered.   
  
In their hearts, they all secretly wished that.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Yami wanted to block out the vision. He ran, far away from the blood. He stopped again and sat down. His legs were in pain, and his lungs screamed for air.   
  
"Yami Yugi, you have to keep going." Kanoe's voice echoed in his head.   
  
Yami slowly stood up and kept walking. The next vision was Anthy, and Yami knew better than to walk towards it. He tried to walk away but his legs wouldn't move. He tried to look away, but some unseen force turned his head to look. Anthy was lying on the ground, with a pool of blood around her. Again, there was the evil in the shape of Yami, draining her blood into a teacup, and stirring it with a spoon.   
  
Yami cried in fear. He shut his eyes and ran.   
  
/No more!/ He thought over and over.   
  
His heart was pounding, and it wasn't the running. These visions...what were they?! The past? The future?! Yami tripped over something. He snapped his eyes open and stared at what was in front of him.   
  
It was a skeleton---himself---pearly white bones gleaming. Yami couldn't move. The skeleton's eyes glowed briefly, before the bones disintegrated into dust and were blown away in the wind.   
  
Yami blinked and he noticed a porcelain teacup sitting at his feet. Yami picked it up and looked inside. But the contents were not tea. It was his blood.   
  
Yami threw the cup and screamed.   
  
@@@@@@@@@   
  
Anthy: That was evil.   
  
Anshi: I know.   
  
Bastet: He screamed.   
  
Anshi: I know. Isn't it great?   
  
Anthy: That was cruel. His blood was in that teacup.   
  
Anshi: He's still nowhere near you.   
  
Anthy: That's *SO* comforting.   
  
Anshi: Isn't it?   
  
Bastet: Review!! Then I'll get this done faster. 


	10. Seto

A Beckoning Soul  
  
Anthy: This is sooooooooooooooo evil!  
  
Anshi: I know. Now go away.   
  
Anthy: Fine.   
  
Boogie Pop: It gets crueler in these last couple chapters.   
  
Anshi: And SETO!   
  
Boogie Pop: Yes, Seto makes a brief appearance.   
  
Anshi: We all know you're happy about that.  
  
Crickets: reep-reep-reep-reep   
  
Anshi: Die!   
  
Boogie Pop: That's my job.   
  
Anshi: Okay.   
  
Boogie Pop: Mind if I write this chapter?  
  
Anshi: Go ahead.   
  
@@@@@  
  
A Beckoning Soul  
  
Chapter 10: Seto  
  
If you are near  
To the dark  
I will tell you  
'Bout the sun  
You are here   
No escape  
From my visions  
Of the world   
You will cry   
All alone  
But it does not mean a thing  
To me  
  
Knowing the song   
I will sing   
'Til the darkness   
Comes to see  
Come to me  
I will tell  
'Bout the secrets   
Of the sun  
It's in you  
Not in me  
But it does not mean a thing  
To you  
Yugi covered his ears. He heard Yami screaming inside his head. Where was he? Was he in pain? Was he afraid? Countless questions, but were there answers? Ryou asked him what was wrong, and Yugi told them.   
  
"He's still here...I can hear him screaming."   
  
"What?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Yami. I can hear him screaming. He's terrified of something."   
  
"Can you talk to him?"   
  
"I don't think so. It think it's a one-way call, if you know what I mean."   
  
The sun peeked out from behind the clouds and shone down on the unusual group by the wooden bench. The bruise under Yugi's eye faded slightly. Yami's screams had died down, and he was silent.   
  
2222  
  
Yami stared at the blood and the stained fragments of ceramic where he had thrown the teacup. His eyes were wide and his skin was very pale. He was afraid---no---terrified. This whole experience was bent on breaking him. And it was doing a damn good job of it. How was he ever going to find Anthy like this? Maybe he couldn't do this. Maybe he was doomed to fail. Maybe...  
  
"Since when do you give up at the first few signs of defeat?" Yami sprang to his feet and looked around cautiously.  
  
Yami Yugi felt something pull a handful of his lightning bolt shaped hair. He yelped in pain and spun around to see a grinning, semi-transparent Seto Kaiba. Yami narrowed his eyes and frowned.   
  
"What the hell? ... How the hell?"   
  
"Um...I really don't know myself. The last thing I know is that I fell asleep on my desk after 36 straight hours of salvaging Kaiba corp.'s network after it crashed."   
  
"So you're dreaming?"  
  
"That's what I thought after hearing you scream." Seto's grin widened.   
  
"Oh, that's very supportive. I'm loosing my sanity thinking that I'm never gonna find Anthy and the only thing keeping me from cracking is my #1 arch rival." Yami said sarcastically.   
  
No one noticed the blood and teacup fragments were gone, and that there was a mist gathering in the air. Yami began to shiver, and his heart began to race.   
  
/You're still afraid/   
  
The voice rang clearly in Yami's head. The mist got thicker, and Yami began coughing. Seto noticed the mist and realized that something was terribly wrong. He figured that there was something in the mist that was affecting Yami. The semi-transparent CEO saw a small drop of blood decorating the corner of the boy's mouth.   
  
/'Tis a good day for you to die./   
  
That voice...Hotaru! Yami sank to his knees, coughing up a little more blood. Seto gathered the theory that something was NOT right with the pharaoh, and he decided to do something about it.   
  
Seto Kaiba grabbed one of Yami's wrists and dragged him to his feet. Then they ran.   
  
44444444  
  
Mokuba Kaiba cautiously opened the door to his brother's office. At first he thought that he was stepping into an ancient Egyptian tomb, because it was so quiet. He saw the blank computer screen and Seto sleeping with his head down on his desk. Mokuba smiled and returned with a blanket.  
  
"36 hours. You deserve some sleep Nii-sama."   
  
With that, Mokuba silently left the room.  
  
44444444  
  
Seto (still semi-transparent) pulled Yami through the mist, which seemed to become a dragon shaped miasma chasing them. It was bad, and Yami's coughing had seemed to be getting worse.   
  
Yami felt like he had coughed up a lung. He felt his strength fading, and his arm hurt.   
  
Then he collapsed. Seto whirled around. Yami was obviously in pain, and the dragon miasma was getting closer. There was no way that Seto would reach him in time. But Yami was gonna do something about it. He raised his hand, and it began to glow a fiery red. The miasma closed in, enveloping Yami.   
  
"Yugi!"   
  
$$$$$$$  
  
Seto sprang awake, eyes wide and concerned. He was sure that it had been a dream, due to too much stress. But when he looked at his hands, he say a small drop of blood on them.   
  
He immediately started looking for Yugi Muto.   
  
'Please tell me it was all just a bad dream.' He thought.  
  
But something else told him that it wasn't.   
  
%%%%%  
  
A pillar of fire lit up the black void. Yami lay face up, not wanting to move. He waited for Seto to kick him, or something.   
  
But nothing came.   
  
Yami struggled to his feet and looked around.   
  
But he was alone.   
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Boogie Pop: Hell, I'll give you just a little teaser.   
"NO!!!!!!" Yami cried out to anyone in a rage.   
  
He tried to force the doors open, but the roses had tied it shut. He was bleeding badly, and the white stairs he once stood on had a large red stripe on them. The rose stems sliced his hands open, but Yami wasn't giving up. He'd come this far.   
Anshi: That was evil.   
  
Boogie Pop: I know. 


	11. Dreams

A Beckoning Soul  
  
Anshi: Anthy's not here at the moment.   
  
Boogie Pop: Read the story and leave a review.  
  
Bastet: At the tone, the time will be  
  
Anshi: Time to shut up and read this fic.   
  
Boogie Pop: Agreed.   
  
Bastet: Okay...  
  
Anshi: This is probably the bloodiest chapter yet.   
  
Boogie Pop: Probably of everything you've written.   
  
Anshi: And next, the epilogue.   
  
Bastet: And she doesn't own Yugioh.   
  
Anshi: damn. Then that pharaoh would be mine!  
  
Bastet: Anthy would be pissed.  
  
Anshi: He deserves it.   
  
@@@@  
  
A Beckoning Soul  
  
Chapter 11: Roses  
  
When I said go  
I never meant away  
You ought to know  
The freaky games we play  
Could you forgive  
And learn how to forget  
Hear me as I'm calling out your name  
  
Firefly come back to me  
Make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
Tell me that you're lonely too  
  
Firefly come lead me on  
Follow you into the sun  
That's the way it ought to be  
Firefly come back to me  
Yami started out again and soon he could see a large white building ahead of him. Something deep in his heart told him that Anthy was there. Yami was so caught up in his emotions that he stumbled. He recovered, but ended up coughing up a little more blood. He walked inside and felt himself shatter.   
  
Someone had been waiting for him.   
  
Along the walls of the corridor were chairs---red chairs. And on the chairs were white signs with red arrows. And above the arrows read "Lovers this way". Yami Yugi was forced to follow.   
  
Through the corridor, Yami was attacked by red clad angels---the guards of the place. Yami was soon too weak to walk, but had to press on. Blood followed him in a trail, and his arm was in unimaginable pain.   
  
He came to a long flight of spiraling white stairs. He couldn't see the top, but he had to climb them, dying them red on the way. Twice he fell, and had to push himself up, pain shooting through his right arm. Before the climb was done, there was a red waterfall created by the pharaoh's blood. There was a menagerie of angels, watching him from a distance. They were either pitying him or amused by his struggles. Yami finally made it to the top---but he did not find the joy he had expected.   
  
Instead, he found a large white door with roses snaking around it like a lock.  
  
4444444  
  
"Sir, Yugi Muto, Malik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura are here."   
  
"Send them in."  
  
But in came Yugi, Yami Malik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura. Seto was rather confused, and began asking questions.   
  
"Who? Wha-?"   
  
"It's Okay Seto, I can explain." Yugi said.   
  
They all took seats and explained.   
  
"Okay, let's just say there are two of each of us."  
  
"They all come from the Sennen Items that we have."  
  
"They all have spirits from Egypt sealed inside them."  
  
"And they're just 'Soul Vessels.' Got it."   
  
Seto gave them odd looks.   
  
"So...where's your other Yugi?" Seto asked, cocking his head to one side.   
  
Yugi's smile dulled.   
  
"We don't know."   
  
Seto's eyes grew wide. That...that was... He decided to speak up.   
  
"I think I know."   
  
Everyone looked at him.   
  
"While I was sleeping, I was with...the other...Yugi...and I thought it was just a dream..."  
  
Yugi sprang to his feet.  
  
"What happened Kaiba?! Is he okay? Was he hurt?!"   
  
Seto pushed Yugi back down and told them everything.   
  
%%%%  
  
"NO!!" Yami shouted in anger.   
  
He grabbed at the rose stems, thorns stabbing his hands. He pulled at them, managing to only cut his hands open. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. Yami tried forcing the doors open next, but his efforts were futile. He sank to his knees, crying.   
  
//Yami...//  
  
Yami looked around. Someone was calling him.  
  
//I know you're there...//  
  
'Anthy?'  
  
//Yami...save me...//  
  
'Anthy!!'  
  
//Save me...//  
  
Her voice faded from his mind, and he stared up at the door in front of him. It was stained for his blood. Yami stood up, even though he was a little shaky. He took a firm hold on the roses and with swear, blood and incredible determination, he forced the doors open.   
  
@@@  
  
"But...is he okay?"   
  
"As far as I know..."   
  
Everyone was worried, even Malik and well...Malik. Yugi had one final secret to tell, and he was debating whether to actually say anything.   
  
No backing down now Yugi.   
  
" YAMI, YOU FOOL!!" Yugi shouted.   
  
@@@  
  
Yami Yugi nearly collapsed. His energy was nearly spent, and his blood was everywhere. He made up his mind that he HAD to keep going.   
  
He walked down a long corridor, stumbling and bleeding. He came to a great white room, and there was a big black coffin with gold decorations leaning up against a wall. Yami took several deep breaths and turned around at the crowd of angels that had followed him.   
  
"Is this Anthy's?!" He demanded.   
  
He couldn't see their faces, but someone said yes. Yami stumbled up to the coffin and hooked his hands over the lid. He gritted his teeth and began to pull. Slowly, it began to slide open. Soon, the coffin was halfway open. Yami was weak and bloody, but he showed no signs of stopping.   
  
The cover fell to the ground with a hard CLANK! Yami Yugi looked inside, expecting to see HER.   
  
But there was nothing inside.   
  
"Fool."   
  
Yami slowly looked around, and saw the four angel masters. Hisui had spoken.   
  
"She's not here Pharaoh." Miroke said.   
  
"Wha...Where is she?!" Yami demanded, struggling to stay on his feet.   
  
"She..."  
  
777  
  
"Yugi? Why do you call him a fool?!" Seto demanded.   
  
Yugi hid his eyes, but everyone could see the tears falling from them.   
  
"Because that's what he is."   
  
"Why?" Bakura demanded in a stern voice.   
  
"He never should have gone after Anthy."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because she..."  
  
777  
  
Yami felt his strength leave him, and he sank to his knees. His eyes were wide and full of tears. He now knew the truth. She was...She was...  
  
"She was only..." Yami whispered.   
  
"A dream. She was nothing but Yugi's imagination."   
  
Yami still wouldn't accept it, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Yugi saw your loneliness, your sorrow, your anguish..."   
  
Yami looked up at them, still not wanting to accept the truth.   
  
"His feeling to heal your heart were so great, that the Almighty answered his prayers and created 'Anthy' from the lightning, the stars, the fire, water, wind, earth, wood, and blood. He poured Yugi's feelings towards you (and the love from his own heart) into her."   
  
"She...wasn't real...?" Yami was still trying to come to grips with this.   
  
"No she wasn't." Kanoe snapped.   
  
"Wasn't..."  
  
"She wasn't real! Now, get over it and get one with your life."   
  
The ground opened under Yami, and he fell headfirst into the darkness. Tears were still in his eyes.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me...aibou?"   
  
777  
  
Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Yami Malik, and Seto stood on the roof. Yugi said that Yami would be there. He didn't say how though.   
  
"He'll come."   
  
"Something else wrong?"  
  
"I feel so bad, lying to him the way I did."   
  
"I'm sure it'll be okay Yugi."   
  
Yugi looked at Seto in surprise. Seto didn't care about Yami? He probably wanted him to live so they could duel again. He had barely changed.   
  
There was a loud crack of thunder, and a small hole opened in the sky. There was a glittering body falling towards them. Yugi didn't need to tell them who it was.   
  
They already knew.   
Yami hit the cement roof with a dull thud and didn't move. Everyone ran to him, Yugi most concerned. Seto turned him over and shook him gently. Yami didn't stir.   
  
"Yami? Yami wake up!" Yugi said, new tears forming in his eyes.   
  
"Damn it Yami. You can't die yet." Bakura hissed.   
  
Yami still didn't move. Ryou checked for a pulse, and his sad eyes told them there was none. They laid him facedown and began to walk away. His body would eventually vanish into the night. Yugi began to cry.  
  
"My heart had joined the thousands, for my friend stopped running today." Yugi said   
  
They were almost to the door when Bakura stopped. He had heard someone whisper. Seto asked him what was wrong, and then he heard it too.   
  
"Guys, stop."   
  
They did, and everyone found themselves staring at Yami's body. It was still bleeding. Yugi wouldn't look, it was too painful.   
  
"Why...are you...going to let...me die?"   
  
Yugi's eyes widened. Was that who he thought it was?   
  
Then, they all saw Yami struggle to stand. He pushed his hands under him and struggled. He bled even more.   
  
"Yami!!"   
  
They all ran to him, helping him in anyway they could.   
  
"Lemme help." Yami Malik said, reaching over to help.   
  
Yami pushed his hand away, almost falling again in the process.   
  
"I don't need help." He hissed.   
  
He stumbled again, and Malik and Bakura pulled him up and supported him between them. Yugi was crying again, but these were tears of joy.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Yami asked softly.  
  
Confession time Yugi.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you even more that you already were."   
  
Yami accepted the answer and left it at that. He looked over his shoulder.   
  
And he could have sworn he saw a white-haired angel girl smiling at him.   
  
%%%%%%  
  
In the few weeks that followed, Anthy had vanished from Yami's memories. He couldn't remember who she was or what she looked like. He couldn't even remember what her name was.   
  
Anyways, he was walking home from one of the new card shops with an unopened card pack in his hand. Just as he opened it, a girl knocked him over and the cards went all over the place. The girl apologized. Yami froze. Did he know her? She looked familiar.   
  
"Sorry about that." She said, glancing at the cards as she gathered them for Yami.   
  
She had white, Ryou style hair, and blue snake-like eyes. Yami sensed that she had a lot of power, probably over the elements. The girl smiled.   
  
"This is a good card, keep it with you for a while. It'll help you out in a tight spot." She said.   
  
The card was called "Pharaoh's Dancer". The girl pulled another card out of her own deck called "Crimson Ribbon Blade."   
  
"It's a good combo. I use it in my deck."   
  
Yami smiled. He liked this girl. He asked what her name was.   
  
"I'm Aura Tenjim; a singer." She handed him one of her cards and there was something familiar about the dragon on her card.   
  
"Yami Yugi." He said, shaking her hand.   
  
"I know."   
  
Before Yami could ask any questions, white wings burst from her back and she vanished into the night.   
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Anthy: The end!   
  
BoogiePop: The end!  
  
Bastet: Review!  
  
Anshi: Review! 


End file.
